True Love Lasts A Lifetime
by marrie24
Summary: Harry finally can leave the Durselys. As seventh year goes on Harry learns the trials of becoming a man and learns to open his heart. But during all this he must also battle Voldemort and his horcruxes. Please Review!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wind blew fiercely outside the windows of Number 4 Privet Drive. Harry sat by the window and glance frequently at his alarm clock on his bedside table. In one hour he would turn seventeen, he would be a man.

In just one hour all of the protective spells Dumbledore had placed on Harry would wear off. In one hour Harry would leave Privet Drive and spend the rest of the Summer Holidays at the Burrow with the Weaselys.

His trunk lay fully packed at the foot of his bed and Hedwig was safely put away in her cage. Harry couldn't wait to leave Privet Drive. He had spent the past seventeen years hating this street and his relatives that lived on it.

He grabbed a book from his trunk and began reading trying to pass the time more quickly. But the clock seemed only to move slower the more he tried to make it speed up.

Harry could hear the Durselys downstairs. Dudley was watching television, Aunt Petunia was doing her usual nighttime routine of house cleaning and Uncle Vernon was reading the newspaper.

Forty- five minutes to go.

The Summer Holidays had been longer than ever. Harry now felt a heavier burden upon his shoulders now that he new about the Horcruxes Voldemort had created. Harry had never fully appreciated how much of an influence Dumbledore had had on him.

Everyday seemed to go by slowly now. Dumbledore was gone, Sirius was gone, his parents were gone, his Aunt and Uncle didn't care and Ginny was now longer his girlfriend.

Harry had tried a countless number of times to write to Ginny, but every time he tried he didn't know what to say. He had talked to Ron and Hermione though. They sent words of encouragement and told him they couldn't wait to all be together again. Hagrid had also sent him a letter just to check up on him.

Thirty minutes to go.

Harry had spent most of his time locked up in his small room. He avoided going downstairs so he wouldn't become a victim to one of Uncle Vernon's nasty rows. The only time Harry left his room was to eat, shower or go to the bathroom. He had surprisingly finished all of his summer homework with in the first week of the Holiday.

Twenty minutes to go.

Harry couldn't believe it. He would finally get to leave Privet Drive and never have to come back. After his seventh and final year at Hogwarts he would get his own flat and train to become an Auror.

Fifteen minutes to go.

Harry put his book back in his trunk. He walked around his room one last time to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, which was pointless because he had done this nearly twenty times before.

He grabbed his trunk and Hedwig in her cage and went downstairs. Dudley glanced up at Harry, but quickly returned to watching television.

Ten minutes to go.

The wind continued to rage outside. Harry sat on the couch. Ron had told Harry in one of his letters that Mr. Weasely and Tonks were going to apparate to his house and then the three of them would apparate to the Burrow.

Five minutes to go.

Harry heard two faint pops from outside. He rushed to the window. He could see two cloaked figures striding towards the door. One was a tall skinny mad and the other a short woman with mousey hair.

The doorbell rang. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia emerged from the kitchen hesitantly. Harry hastened to the door, praying that it was in fact Tonks and Mr. Weasely.

"Who is it?" Harry called quietly through the door.

"Its Tonks and Arthur." Harry heard Tonks say from the other side of the door. Harry slowly opened the door. Tonks and Mr. Weasely stepped inside the house. Harry closed the door behind them.

"Are you all packed and ready to go Harry?" Mr. Weasely asked. Harry nodded.

Two minutes to go.

"Good- bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley." Harry said. He noticed Aunt Petunia was shaking.

"What is the matter honey?" Uncle Vernon said worriedly.

"Nothing dear." She replied hastily. "Harry you take care of yourself." Harry gaped at her. Of all time to care for Harry this was the time she chose to.

One minute to go.

"Yeah… you too. Thanks for everything." Harry said. Then Aunt Petunia did something she had never done before. She smiled at him.

Thirty seconds to go.

"Alright let's get ready." Tonks said. "I'll take your trunk and your owl. You grab Arthur. You do know how side along apparition works?" Harry nodded. She grabbed his trunk and Hedwig.

Fifteen seconds to go.

Harry took hold of Mr. Weasely's arm. "It'll be nice when you pass your apparition test. Then you'll be able to do this on your own." Mr. Weasely said.

Five seconds to go.

"Ready Arthur?" Tonks asked. Mr. Weasely nodded.

Three seconds to go.

Two seconds to go.

One second to go……

Harry felt like he was being pushed through a small rubber tube as he, Mr. Weasely and Tonks apparated. He felt his feet hit the ground. They had reached the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry looked up at the Burrow. Despite the late hour all of the lights seemed to be on. Harry followed Tonks and Mr. Weasely to the door. Mr. Weasely went through his usual procedure of questions before he let Mrs. Weasely open the door.

"Oh Harry. How good to see you!" Mrs. Weasely said once she was able to open the door. She rushed over to him and gave him a tight hug. "Would you like to stay for a cup of tea Tonks?"

"I suppose I could for just a little while." Tonks replied.

Harry, Tonks and Mr. Weasely all walked inside. Scents of Mrs. Weasely's excellent cooking filled the air. Harry heard many pairs of feet thundering down the stairs.

"We all decided to wait for you to have dinner." Mrs. Weasely said.

"_We_? You mean '_you_' decided '_you_' wouldn't make dinner until Dad and Harry arrived." Fred said as he descended the last steps. George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously. Harry grinned at her and muttered thanks as his two best friends glared jokingly at each other. Tonks and Mr. Weasely followed Mrs. Weasely back into the kitchen as Harry and the other all made their way towards the couches. Harry tried to sit next to Ginny, but she quickly got up and moved to another couch as Ron quickly filled her place.

"Did you have a good holiday?" Ron asked.

"I suppose. Nothing eventful happened." Harry said as he glanced at Ginny. She was obviously avoiding his gaze. "What about you lot?"

"Well I helped my parents at their dentist shop, but it was really boring." Hermione said.

"We've been busy with the jokeshop. It's thriving these days." George grinned as he said this. "We really owe you! We plan to pay you back as soon as we can…which shouldn't be long now."

"No really…you don't need to do that!" Harry had told this to Fred and Geaorge a countless number of times but they didn't like being indebted to anyone.

"What are you all talking about?" Ginny suddenly asked. Harry looked at her, but once again she looked away. She looked so beautiful.

"Well I suppose we can tell you….. Harry gave us his triwizard earnings. That's how we afforded getting our business going." Fred said.

"Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasely called from the kitchen.

Harry tried once again to sit by Ginny at the dinner table, but she quickly sat between Hermione and Fred. Harry watched as Hermione glanced questioningly at Ginny, but Ginny ignored her and began piling food on her plate.

"Where's Bill and Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Visiting her family in France!" Mrs. Weasely said disapprovingly.

No one really talked during the rest of dinner. After dinner everyone went upstairs and to bed. Harry wished Ginny would talk to him. He hated to see her angry with him, but he didn't think he could handle a relationship right now with the constant threat of Voldemort.

Harry lay awake in Ron's room listening to Ron's loud snores. He hadn't intended to break Ginny's heart, but he didn't want to put her in any danger. It seemed to Harry that anyone he had ever loved had been killed at the hands of Voldemort or one of his followers. Harry was afraid to open his heart to anyone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chappie is a little short. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry awoke late the next morning. Ron was still asleep. Harry got up and dressed. Then he went downstairs to see if Mrs. Weasely had finished making breakfast yet.

Harry entered the living room and found Hermione and Ginny deep in conversation. The paused and looked up at him when he entered the room. Harry had the strange feeling that they had been talking about him. He looked at Hermione questioningly, but she shook her head nonverbally telling him not to ask what they had been talking about.

"Good morning Harry. Ron still asleep?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and sat down next to her. He glanced at Ginny and once again she was avoiding looking at him. "I am going to see if your mother wants any help with breakfast." Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny as she said this.

"I'll come with you." Ginny said. Hermione shook her head at Ginny and then tilted her head in Harry's direction. Ginny sighed as Hermione walked out of the room.

"Hi." Harry said plainly. At first Harry thought she would ignore him completely, but she finally looked at him.

"Ginny, come in here and help me with breakfast!" Mrs. Weasely called from the kitchen. Much to Harry's displeasure Ginny got up with out saying anything and went into the kitchen.

The day passed slowly. Harry helped Ron, Fred and George degnome the yard. Then they all played a game of quidditch. Harry had hoped Ginny would join them but she made excuses to avoid Harry all day.

Everyone gathered in the living room after dinner. Mrs. Weasely was knitting, Mr. Weasely was reading the newspaper, and Fred and George were talking about the joke shop in the corner of the room. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the floor talking. Ginny sat near Hermione as far away from Harry as possible. It annoyed Harry how the two girls continuously exchanged glances.

"…. And Katie Bell won't be at Hogwarts this year so you'll need a new chaser. We've got to take the cup at the end of the year…..Harry are you even listening to me?" Ron had spent the past half hour helping Harry develop new quidditch tactics, but Harry had become distracted watching Ginny. She was so beautiful even when she was angry.

"Ginny…" Harry finally said quietly. She looked at him. There was now trace of a smile on her face though she wasn't glaring at him. "Please don't be angry with me. I can't stand it when we aren't talking."

"What makes you think it has anything to do with you?" Ginny said rather loudly. Mrs. Weasely, Mr. Weasely, Fred and George all looked at her.

"I just thought…" Harry tried to say.

"You think I'm emotionally unstable don't you? You think I'm so heartbroken that I can't talk to you don't you? Believe me I have moved on! I can't believe I ever liked you! You're the most arrogant git I have ever met. Malfoy is right you are…." Harry didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. Her words stabbed at him like hundreds of knives.

"I am sorry you feel that way, you're wrong though. That's not at all what I was thinking!" Harry said with a scowl. He stood up and headed toward the stairs.

"What were you thinking then?" Ginny muttered.

"Why would you care?" Harry grimaced. Then he headed upstairs to Ron's room.

"What was that all about?" Harry heard Mrs. Weasely say.

"Ginny, how could you say that? You have no idea what he's going through! Why couldn't you just hear him out?" Ron ignored his mother's question and had begun yelling at his younger sister.

Harry walked into Ron's room and closed the door loudly behind him trying to block out the yells from bellow. He walked over to the bed Mrs. Weasely had prepared for him and laid down. Suddenly Ron's closet door flew open.

"Hello Potter!" A cold voice whispered. A cloaked figure began to emerge from the depths of Ron's closet. Harry pulled his wand out of the pocket of his jeans. He recognized the voice. It belonged to Lord Voldemort.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tonight I am not for more than one reason. You are in love with the Weasely girl. What a shame it would be if the last person who you had such a strong bond with were to die." Voldemort spoke slowly and softly emphasizing every word. Harry's scar seared with pain.

Voldemort headed for the door with his long black cloak billowing behind him. Harry darted in front of him and ran down the stairs firing jinxes at him. Harry ran into the living room where Ron and Ginny were still arguing.

"What's wrong Harry? You look really pale!" Hermione asked worriedly. She was clearly trying to not get involved in such a heated argument that had now attracted everyone one in the room.

"He's here!" Harry muttered. Hermione and Ron exchanged wide eyed glances and drew their wands.

"Ah, there she is." Voldemort said as he descended the last few steps. He laughed a high pitched laugh that sent chills down Harry's spine."I've discovered several of my horcruxes have been destroyed! Potter, know that I am now on to you." Voldemort advanced towards Ginny an evil grin spread across his face. "Remember me? I am the one who you poured your heart and soul into." Ginny's face turned scarlet she had told Voldemort her most personal secrets during her first year at Hogwarts.

Harry fired a curse at Voldemort, but Voldemort deflected it. He continued to advance on Ginny. Harry could think of nothing else to do other than jump in front of her. He couldn't bear to lose her the way he lossed everyone else he had loved.

"Impedimenta!" Voldemort shouted.

"Protego!" Harry instinctively shouted back and his shield charm blocked Voldemort's curse.

"How did you get in my house? How did you get past all of the enchantments with out giving us a warning?" Mr. Weasely said angrily. Voldemort directed his gaze towards Mr. Weasely.

"Nothing can break my connection to the Potter now that he is of age." Voldemort muttered once again emphasizing every word."The rest is history."

"That doesn't answer my question!" Mr. Weasley shouted.

"I have my ways." Voldemort smiled a sickening smile and turned back to face Harry.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort shouted. Harry fell to the ground. He felt as if his ribs would explode. Blood seeped through his shirt. Harry's scar burned more than it ever had before. Voldemort began to advance on Ginny once more.

"No!" Harry got to his feet just as Voldemort raised his wand at Ginny.

"Your greatest strength can't save you now Potter!" Voldemort shouted. "Avada Kadavra!"

Harry didn't have time to retaliate. He didn't have time to produce a shield charm. He jumped in front of Ginny and the jet of green light shooting from Voldemort's wand hit him instead.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Every face in the room filled with shock. Ginny was screaming and tears were rolling down her eyes. Harry's scar was searing with pain.

Images of his parents, Sirius and Dumbledore flashed through his mind. His parents were telling him they loved him, Sirius told him to fight and Dumbledore just smiled down at Harry with a gleam in his eye before he muttered 'I told you love was your strength.'

Harry felt something hard hit his shoulder; he was on the ground and covered in blood. Voldemort looked down at Harry with a malicious grin upon his face.

"Neither can live while the other survives…." Trewlaney's voice rang through Harry's head.

Ginny was hunched over him wearing a looked of utter sadness across her face. Harry could barely keep his eyes open; it was as if the pain was blinding him. He was dying.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's body and then lowered her tear-stained face to Harry's. Her lips grazed his gently not expecting the embrace to be returned. Harry could feel her heart beating heavily upon his chest. She began pulling away just as Harry found his strength. At first she seemed shocked, but quickly caught on.

It was as if Harry had been suddenly thrown back to earth. All of his senses returned. He could feel Ginny's lips upon his; he could here the shocked voices of the Weaselys and Hermione.

Harry and Ginny broke apart. He slowly got to his feet and pointed his wand at Voldemort who wore an expression of deepest loathing.

"This isn't over." Voldemort whispered cynically. "One day I'll destroy you, one day when you least expect it. That's a promise." He raised his wand and disapparated.

Harry looked around; every Weasely and Hermione was all staring at him. He looked down at his blood-stained clothes. Harry's scar had stopped burning, but the pain had returned to his torso where Voldemort had cursed him.

"Harry, come lie down on the couch and I'll try to mend your wound." Mrs. Weasely said tenderly trying to conceal the shock in her tone. Harry gently pulled his shirt off revealing how badly hurt his upper body was. "Oh that looks terrible!"

Harry lay on the couch while Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at the various wounds across Harry's chest causing them to instantly heal.

"Why didn't you try to kill him?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her for a moment with out replying. All eyes were once again upon him now. Ron and Hermione already knew, but Dumbledore had told Harry not to tell anyone else.

"It's not that simple." Harry finally said deciding that he could trust the Weaselys. "You remember his diary….that was one of seven horcruxes. Well that particular horcrux was destroyed, Dumbledore destroyed another and someone else got a third one. Killing him now wouldn't solve the problem."

"But why is he after you?" Ginny seemed to be beginning to understand why Harry had broken up with her.

"Because of the prophecy." Hermione answered.

"So there really was a prophecy?" Mr. Weasely murmured. Harry nodded.

"It basically said that neither of us can live while the other survives and that one of us will kill the other." Harry looked directly at Ginny as he spoke. She seemed to finally see the whole picture.

"That's terrible!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed. She finished mending the last of his wounds. The pain had stopped and Harry felt like his usual self again. He got to his feet. Ginny glanced at his muscular build that was the consequence of playing Quidditch. She blushed and turned away. Harry tried to suppress a grin.

"We've got to get to headquarters immediately. The Burrow isn't safe anymore. I'll send the signal." Mr. Weasely said and walked out of the room.

"Go pack your trunks as fast as you can!" Mrs. Weasely said. "We are leaving in ten minutes.

Everyone rushed upstairs and began throwing everything in reach into their trunks. Since Harry's trunk was fully packed he helped Ron locate all of his belongings throughout his room.Fifteen minutes later everyone was gathered once more in the living room.

"Harry you go with Arthur. Hermione go with Fred, Ron co with George and Ginny come with me. Get to headquarters immediately." Mrs. Weasely said hastily. Once more Harry held onto Mr. Weasely's arm. They apparated to Grimuald Place.

"…So Harry what are you going to do?" Hermione asked. Once everyone was settled at Grimuald Place, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins went upstairs in the drawing room. Mrs. Weasely insisted on having an n emergency Order of the Phoenix meeting downstairs.

"Well, I couldn't do anything until I left the Dursely's, but now I am going to go to Godric's Hollow as soon as I can. Everything started there so maybe going there can help end this war. After that I don't really have a plan. I have to find the rest of the horcruxes somehow too." Harry said as he starred at the large tapestry of Sirius' family tree.

"We'll go with you!" Ron said trying to catch Harry's eye.

"No, I have to do it alone. I don't want to put any of you in danger." Harry murmured to the wall.

"Harry, you might need our help. We want to help you at all costs. Besides isn't this what the D.A. was preparing us for… fighting in the real world?" Harry glanced at Hermione as she spoke.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Harry knew it was a pointless question to ask since once they had their minds made up there was no way to change them. Hermione and Ron nodded.

"We can all help!" Ginny muttered.

Harry stared at Ginny. She looked so; the way her flaming-red hair framed her face and her soft brown eyes glistened.

"Well, if you all insist I guess there is no point in arguing." Harry said.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry spent most of the next day with Ron, Hermione and Ginny in the drawing room devising plans for their trip to Godrics Hollow. Fred and George headed to their joke shop and Mr. Weasely to the Ministry. Mrs. Weasely brought up a tray of sandwiches for lunch, but thankfully didn't ask what they were talking about.

"Ron, would you come and help me set the table?" Mrs. Weasley asked just before dinner. Ron groaned and rose to help her.

"I'll help too." Hermione said as she followed Mrs. Weasely and Ron downstairs leaving Harry and Ginny by themselves.

"…So it sounds like you've got it all planned." Ginny murmured though obviously trying to make small talk. She was sitting on a small couch beside Harry.

"Ginny…." Harry muttered looking her directly in the eye. "I really am sorry about everything."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I will wait as long as you need me too and if you would rather be with someone else just say so." Ginny said, but looked away.

"You don't understand." Harry muttered sliding slightly closer to her. "I don't want to wait to be with you, I don't want Voldemort to be able to control my life. I love you Ginny, but I won't ask you to risk being with me with your life." His sweets seemed to flow smoothly into her heart.

"…But I am willing to. Harry, I love you too." She replied as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Harry draped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then if you're sure… Will you be my girlfriend again?" Harry asked as a wide grin spread across his face."

At first Ginny didn't respond, she just looked up into Harry's piercing green eyes. A wide grin spread across her face as she leaned in to kiss him. At first he seemed slightly taken aback, but quickly caught on.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands at her waist. She fingered the hair on the nape of his neck sending pleasant chills down his spine. He gently moved his hands up and down her back as he deepened the kiss. Nothing else seemed to matter in the world as they were locked in each others embrace.

Slowly they broke apart trying to catch their breath. Ginny grinned and said, "Does that answer your question?" Harry nodded.

Several minutes later the couple headed toward the kitchen. They passed Mrs. Weasely in the dinning room counting the place settings at the dinner table. Harry opened the kitchen door and held it open for Ginny. He followed her inside. Ron and Hermione suddenly stepped away from each other near the stove.

"Its not what it looked like…" Hermione spoke quickly.

"Oh, okay because he looked like you two were having a good snogging session, but now I know you must have choked so he was doing CPR while you were standing up." Ginny said very sarcastically. Harry glanced at Ron who was now scarlet and then at Hermione who was becoming pale. "Well it's about time you realized you liked each other, it's taken you years!"

"I am going to go help Mrs. Weasely put food on the table." Hermione murmured and hurried out of the room. Ginny followed her leaving Harry and Ron alone. Harry glanced back at Ron and gave him an approving grin.

"I didn't…. I had no idea….I….."Ron stammered.

"Its okay, mate. You don't have to explain. Actions are much louder than words and by the look of that there was a lot of action." Harry teased.


End file.
